bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Teenage Angst Chapter 3: Days to Pass
Down by the football field, and hidden within the bleachers a group of kids hidden from the vices, and threats given by the campus jocks. These rejects were surprised when new blood was to arrive. When Melvin Aldridge arrived, being led by a stranger they tilted their heads in shock and awe. Their first response was to hide the weed that they had, but it was to no avail as they could not react fast enough. He had already seen it, then they decided to ostracize Melvin for evening performing such an act. The tallest of them, Christopher Reid was steadfast as he stomped his way to Melvin. "You idiot," Chris lambasted, gritting his teeth in disgust. "What did we say about bringing others here, they'll beat us up, or tell a Prefect of what we are doing!" "I'm sorry, he got it out of me, but he isn't bad!" Melvin said as he lowered his head in shame. Finally Chris turned his head to Greg and gave him a very sorrowful scowl. "Please do not rat us out, this is the last batch that we have in our posession and I'd rather it not be taken away." Christopher said, pleadingly. "Hey, chill out." Greg put them at ease. "Let me just call Dr. Crabblebitch and you'll face expulsory fines." He said jokingly but it failed to truly relax them at all. Finally Greg took a seat on the concrete and allowed them to do the same. Still, Chris held those pleading eyes upon him. Greg gave him a look of assurance which seemed to finally relax them, and they all glanced at one another before seemingly recommencing. "So, where are you from." Greg was later asked by Chris, after taking a natural puff. "Liberty City." Greg responded, and taking a puff himself. They were all in a state of relaxation that they hardly acknowledged the bell, to start the afternoon class. "We should probably go to class," the quiet one finally spoke, his name was Marcus, Greg would later learn. He was a very wiry, and weak looking, though supported by rigid eyes, and a smile that could within a glance. "I am Marcus." He gave his brief introduction before going off without so much as a word. "Hey," Greg stopped Melvin and Chris. "We don't need to go anywhere." He insisted. "But uhm-" Melvin stuttered. "That is the bell." He replied. Giving Chris a faint glance before timidly returning his gaze to Greg, who had a wicked smile about him. "Come on." Greg begged. Finally they decided to remain. Prefect Andrews had just resumed his patrol of the outlying athletic area, which he had presumed to be empty, barring the athletes on the field, doing their repetitions in the midday overcast weather. He was looking to put a beating on any unfortunate soul he came across, but had yet to see any. Emerging from the archway he took in the grave silence as he searched the perimeter, and with no students and he went along the stone pathway leading to a direct, visceral, observation of the football field. It was empty as to be expected, but faint voices could be heard. He had looked over the field yet again yet came up with nothing, until the voices were tracked down to a secreted part of the field beneath the bleachers. Finally, he caught sight of them. "There you are!" He exclaimed and they broke for it, he proceeded to go after them. They had split at the end of the curb and went in varying directions. The only detail he was able to capture of them before their escape was that it was the new kid who just arrived. Greg had arrived to the safey of his room without so much as a scratch, though he was filled with great worry. Truancy was a form of impudence that the teaching staff have taken with great authority. Closing the door behind him and taking a great breath left him tired, though he had escaped the threat, it appeared. Peeling back the blinds and looking outside confirmed this, as no prefect was on their way to detain them. He layed down on the bed, with sweat dripping from every pore. ''Got my workout, for the rest of the year. ''He thought to himself, very rarely does he run to that extent. That was a sprint, up until that point he was uncertain if he could even run that fast. Finally as the bell to release students was sounded Greg left the confines of his room and headed for the lunchroom. Upon leaving the safety of his room, however, he was being hunted. The Bullies had seeked out their revenge. Trent and Wade were looking to gather their revenge from this new kid. ''No Greasers this time, bitch. ''They rounded the corner with finese and watched Greg climb the steps to the main building and enter. "What now?!" Wade complained. "Hey, it's gonna happen man," Trent eased his more impatient friend. They both crept up the steps and followed closely, and overtly, in pursuit of their target. It had appeared as if Greg had little idea of their ill-fated plans and simply went about his business. They tracked him to the lunchroom. He had gathered with other outcasts that the Bullies so loved to pick on. "Oh," the Deviant Trent said. "It's like a feeding frenzy." His excitement was well worth the wait. Even the less then complacent Wade seemed to be filled to the brim with excitement. They recognised Melvin, Chris, and Marcus among the ranks of dorks. This would most certainly be fun. "Come on, lets go get the guys." With that they heckled back to their posse to gather sufficient numbers and deal with these losers. "Listen, if can find somewhere to smoke some dank weed then lets do it." Chris proclaimed. Greg was unconvinced, their little encounter with the Prefects only did so to effectively put them on the radar. Attempting to smoke weed now would only result in a higher weighted punishment. "There shall be no 'dank' weed smoking to be had if we restort to our current antics, you vagina." Gregory retorted. "As of now the Prefects were on the prowl to get us, and it's best that we just let this settle before we may see them again." There were many valid points to be had with Greg's statement. Little did the group know, that two figures had lingered on the border of their conversation. Waiting to strike. "Hey, new kid!" Greg's attention was drawn by a familiar voice. As he turned he was met with a strike as he was knocked down by the Bully he had encountered on his first day. "Where's the Greasers now, kid?!" Trent taunted him. Chris tried to intervene but was met with a sneer from the malicious Wade, which kept him at bay. Now the lunchroom, a place of comprised interaction, and conversation stood quiet. Trent had Greg by his shirt, the first blow to his torso stunned him as he fell to the ground yet again. The following kick stifled his advance back to his feet. ''Masculine scum, ''Greg thought to himself, gritting his teeth as a sharp pain was felt throughout his body. Greg took note of Trent and Wade, but there was a gathering of other bullies at this point too. The other members of the group soon took their rage out upon his newly established friends. The audience soon gathered in masses around the crescendo. Mercifully Peanut noticed what was transpiring. Not being a great friend of Greg's he recognised the relationship Greg and Norton had shared, almost, since the inception of their birth. The two were so very close, and that is what marked his intervention. Tom was met with a sharp elbow and he fell to the tiled floor with a large thud. The Bullies took note of the single Greaser and began to huddle around him, with an afformative pack mentality. Troy staggered Peanut back with a scorching right hand, only to be pacified by a knee to the groin which sent him down. Trent was attempting an aggressive march forward but proved to be little match for the season Greaser who issued a 1-2 combo that finished the job quick. Troy was back to his feet as he charged Peanut and tackled him to the ground. At this time Greg had gathered himself and got up behind Troy. He grasped the only weapon for which he could gather leverage with, a banana and struck Troy on the back of the head with it. Troy turned to Greg and was ready to pounce upon his more frail opponent if it weren't for a strike from Peanut to put Troy directly to the floor gasping for air. "BREAK IT UP!" Greg turned his attention to the fat oaf, of a math teacher. He had intervened and began to issue detentions. "You, Gregory Todd." Hattrick set his direction for. "You will be going up to Crabblesnitch's immediately!" He ordered with authority. Greg set off for Crabblesnitch, in hopes that he would not be in too much trouble. Category:Blog posts